Regionals, Before And After
by BfwNgFiymTnsgirl
Summary: This is a story about what happened at The Next Step before and after regionals. Follows the show, but not quite word for word. For those of you who are wondering why I haven't been updating my stories, its because my computer wouldn't let me submit new chapters! And I've been really busy lately. Anyway disclaimer The Next Step belongs to TempleStreetProductions, and Family Channel
1. Chapter 1

**Regionals, Before And After**

Chapter 1

**So, this is pure The Next Step story. It is about what happened at The Next Step, before and after regionals. It follows the show, but not quite word for word. Also, there will be a few twists and turns. Disclaimer: The Next Step belongs to TempleStreetProductions and Family Channel not me! Enjoy!**

**Kate****'s POV**

I walked into the studio, and took a deep breath. Ahh, fresh dance year! Chris walked in behind me. It was almost time to start the auditions for this years A-troupe. We will make sure we have the best team for regionals! They will be ready to win it! "We will get to Nationals this year," Chris says, excited. "Okay, will you calm down? Let's focus on Regionals first." I responded. "Right. Regionals, regionals, regionals." Chris says. "Alright, let's do this!"

**No One's POV**

All the dancers from B-troupe and A-troupe last year walked in, and start warming up, getting ready to audition for this years A-troupe.

**Emily's POV**

Hi, my name is Emily. The Next Step is a highly competitive dance studio. All of the elite dancers from the studio come to audition for A-troupe. We're pretty well known for how amazing we are. "Aright, get focused! This is serious stuff, okay? A-troupe auditions!" Kate reminds us as if we didn't know already.

**No One's POV**

Everyone starts to warm up. Dancing, stretching, and getting ready to audition.

**Eldon's POV**

There's the J-troupe which is the junior troupe.

**Giselle's POV**

Then there's the B-troupe which is the recreational kids.

**Stephanie's POV**

And basically the highest level in The Next Step is A-troupe.

**James's POV**

I wanna dance in A-troupe because it's the only troupe that gets to go to regionals, and gets the most exposure and I don't wanna dance in B-troupe.

**Daniel's POV**

At those big competitions there are scouts from all over the world, so being in A-troupe means your gonna be seen, and if your gonna be seen, you gonna get a career in dance.

*Still stretching

**Chloe's POV**

As I'm warming up and getting ready to audition, I'm super nervous. I worked really hard in B-troupe last year, so if I don't make it this year, I'll be crushed.

**James's POV**

A lot of people from B-troupe come here to try to get into A-troupe, but also the people who were in A-troupe last year have to audition again almost fighting for their spot, like myself.

**Emily's POV**

Kate makes us re-audition for A-troupe every year. "No spot is guaranteed" but this will be my third year in it, and my second year as dance captain hopefully, so it's no secret, I'm gonna be on A-troupe again. "Dolphin tail!" Chris says, and makes dolphin noises as we all join in. "That dancers, is the first dolphin tail of the year. Congratulations." he says as everyone claps.

**Chris's POV**

The dolphin tail is just something cool that I do. You take your right hand, snake it up like this, (dolphin noises) and get everyone's attention. "So, lets begin auditions for A-troupe!" Kate says, and everyone claps again.

*Main Theme

_We, we're gonna show the world, everything we're made of! We're gonna tear the roof off this place! (Music) Stand Up! (Music)_

**Emily's POV**

There are only ten spots open in A-troupe, because at most competitions, you need ten dancers.

**Tiffany's POV**

I'm super nervous because one year you could be in A-troupe, and the next you could be demoted. All of us e-girls start talking and gossiping.

**Emily's POV  
**

The e-girls are an elite group that I started two years ago when I got into A-troupe.

**Giselle's POV**

I love being a part of the e-girls. Your part of a family, and its awesome. It is one of the perks of being in A-troupe.

**Stephanie's POV**

Everyone wants to be us. Its amazing. A great feeling. "I'm so nervous," I say. "So excited!" Giselle responds.

**Tiffany's POV**

The e-girls got our name simply because all of our names end in e (y), like Emily, Stephanie, Riley, me, and then Giselle.

**Giselle's POV**

Giselle, doesn't really match everyone else. That's why they call me Ellie.

**Emily's POV**

Everyone thinks that we're called the e-girls because all of our names end in e sounds, but actually we're called the e-girls my name starts with an e, so their the Emily girls. Kate tells us its time for the auditions. "Alright, let's do this! Group one, I have Daniel, West, Emily, and Stephanie." she informs us. All of the other e-girls wish me and Stephanie good luck, as if we're gonna need it. I know we'll both make it in. "Alright, Daniel you're up first," A guy with brown hair, black shorts, a black shirt, and a red sweater vest walks to the middle of the room and starts dancing. He's actually pretty good. I hear Chloe say he's totally going to make it, and I look over to see her smiling. Does she like him? Ah, well.

**Daniel's POV**

I started dancing at The Next Step when I was seven years old. That was kind of hard for me because everyone else had started dancing here three or four years before me, and I had to work hard to catch up to them, and its given me a really strong work, too. People cheer me on. If I don't make it into A-troupe, I think that would end my dance career because what chances are there of me becoming a professional dancer if I can't make it into A-troupe?

**Stephanie's POV**

I start dancing, people cheer me on. I dance because I love it, and its just become such a huge part of my life that I really can't picture myself doing anything else. I finish my audition as another guy dances out. He has dark skin, brown hair, brown pants, a yellow shirt, and a blue jean-jacket. He's actually kinda... Nevermind. He must be West, because Daniel already auditioned, and the only other people in the group were me and Emily. He's a pretty good hip-hop dancer.

**West's POV**

I dance, pulling out my best tricks. My dance background is that I used to be part of a street hip-hop dance crew, then last year I auditioned for B-troupe, and so this year I'm auditioning for A-troupe, because I wanna take my dancing to the ultimate level. Kate and Chris seem impressed. I notice that Stephanie girl watching me. She's pretty, very pretty, and a great dancer too. Hehe. I finish my audition as the blonde-haired girl Emily dances.

**Emily's POV**

I've been here since I was two. I've done baby ballet here, I've done J-troupe, B-troupe, and A-troupe. "Her flexibility is insane," I hear Chloe say. Thank-you Chloe. My best friend Stephanie goes here, my sister goes here, its my life. "Alright that's group one! Group two, we have Beth, Riley, Charlie, and Chloe," Kate said. My sister is in the next group! I need to make sure her hair clips in tight, so it doesn't fall out. "Stop it!" she told me. "Do you want it to fall out while you dance?" I ask her. "No, fine fix it." she agrees. Beth auditions, but messes up doing the bridge. She's out.

**Tiffany's POV**

When Beth messes up, I'm thinking, she's not A-troupe material.

**Riley's POV**

When we go to regionals, we go up against amazing studios who have not one dancer messing up, so we just... Can't have that. Beth goes back looking upset, but who can blame her. I start my audition. I got into dance because of my sister, she was my inspiration. I mean, she can be bossy at times, but at the end of the day, I love her to death, she's the best. This guy Charlie goes to dance. He's actually pretty good.

**Emily's POV**

Eldon walks up to me. "So do you want to like, go to Squee...?" he asks, but I cut him off. "No, now can you leave me alone please?" I ask. "Certainly," he replies. Eldon has had a crush on me for probably over five years now. I mean, I get it, but come on.

**Eldon's POV**

My relationship with Emily is simple. I really like her, she really doesn't like me.

**Emily's POV**

I enter the studio. "Hey Emily, wanna go out?" I say, mocking Eldon.

**James's POV**

That kid has to stop asking Emily out!

**Emily's POV**

I leave the studio. "Hey Emily, wanna go out?" I say mocking him again.

**James's POV**

He's a clame. Stage 5. Chloe start to dance.

**Eldon's POV**

I know there's something magical between me and Emily. Its going to take some time for her to realize it, and that's okay. That's what love is all about.

**Chloe's POV**

People cheer me on, especially West and Daniel. They were in B-troupe with me last year. I started dancing at The Next Step when I was six, and I've been there ever since. I've always wanted to be apart of the e-girls. You know, Emily, Stephanie, Riley, Tiffany, and Ellie kind took me under their wing, but I can't be officially part of the e-girls until I'm in A-troupe. People cheer me on. I hear Ellie say I'm killing it! Great! I finish as Zack goes out. He's a B-trouper. He finishes as Tiffany dances. She's awesome!

**Tiffany's POV**

Kate calls my name as I go out and dance, pulling out my best dance moves. People cheer me on. I dance because its my way of being me. I like to be that diva, sassy girl and this is my chance to be Beyoncè on stage pretty much. I finish as a B-trouper goes out. Ah, I remember when I was a B-trouper.

**Kate's POV**

Unlike last year, we plan on winning regionals this year, so we're going t make sure we have a super, super strong group of A-troupe dancers this year. The music stop. "Okay, final group! We have James, Eldon, and Giselle." I tell them. Suddenly a new girl walks in. "Um, the auditions are in here, right? She asks.

**Emily's POV**

Normally at the studio we only allow A and B-troupe dancers to audition. We don't let randoms walk in from the street and audition, because that's just not how the studio works. Kate tells us to take five.

**Kate's POV**

"Hi," I say to the new girl as I walk up to her. "Hi, I'm Michelle,"she introduces herself. "Kate," I introduce myself, as Chris does the same. "Hi nice to meet you," she says. "You too. Let's go talk in the office, okay?" I suggest. "Sure." She says.

**Tiffany's POV**

"Does anyone know who that is?" Emily asks us. "No, never seen her before." Giselle replies. I hope she's not thinking she's auditioning. She doesn't look like she's a good dancer anyway, so might as well leave.

**Emily's POV**

I don't know who this new girl thinks she is, but I have my A-troupe planned out, and she's not gonna come in here and ruin it for me. I hear them talking in the office. "So you just moved here?" Kate asked the new girl. "Yes, from Madison, Wisconsin. My dad got transferred." the new girl replied. All of the e-girls listen. "I've been dancing my whole life, ever since I was three." she added.

**Michelle's POV**

I dance because I love it. Dance is everything I want to do. It's what I dream about, its what I think about day and night. Being on stage and performing for people is just such a great feeling. Its like you get to share a gift with them, and its just... Truly wonderful.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Do you want me to go check it out?" I ask Emily, because I'm her best friend and if there's anyone who threatens Emily, it's my job to protect her. "Don't worry, I got this." She replies and walks into the office.

**Emily's POV**

I feel the need to check out the new girl because I like to know what's going on. All the time. "Hey." I say. "Oh, hey Emily how are you?" Chris asks. "Fine. I'm Emily, I'm the Dance Captain." I introduce myself. "Hey nice to meet you. I'm Michelle. I was actually Dance Captain at my old studio." She said. "Oh, really?" I say in a sarcastic way. She was Dance Captain? How nice for her. "That's wonderful." Sarcasm, again! "She is auditioning for A-troupe today." Kate says. "Oh, A-troupe! Fun!" I say.

**Michelle's POV**

She seems like such a sweet girl, and I'm really excited to be on the same team as her. "So you better get changed, and will meet you out there." Kate tells me. "Okay," I respond.

**Emily's POV**

I walk out. "So, what going on?" Stephanie wonders. "Kate is letting her audition." I reply. "So, let her audition. She'll just make a fool of herself." Stephanie points out. "Yeah, and honestly I need a good laugh." I retort. We don't usually let strangers walk in and audition, so I don't see why the rules are changing for this random girl.

**Nobody's POV**

Kate, Chris and Michelle walk out of the office. "Okay, so let's go back to group four, but with Michelle. So that's James, Eldon, Giselle, and Michelle. Who is from Wisconsin, and she is auditioning for A-troupe today." Kate informs everyone. "Okay James, you're up!" Kate calls as the music starts again.

**James's POV**

I dance because I love to move. I've always been a performer, and it gives me a little bit of an advantage with the ladies. I notice Riley watching me, and blushing! I like her. Does she like me? It wouldn't matter anyway because she is an e-girl, and they would never let that happen. I keep dancing.

**Riley's POV**

I watch James dance. I start to feel warm. Am I blushing? I can't be! "Oh, Riley's blushing!" Stephanie says. Okay, so maybe I am blushing. James is kinda cute, maybe I do like him? "Riley would never like a guy like that, right?" Emily asks me. "No," I say to her. I may have lied a little, but James is always trying to show off to the girls, and I'm not falling for it. James finished his audition as Kate called Eldon out.

**Eldon's POV**

"Eldon!" Kate calls my name as I run out and dance. I dance because the better dancer I become, the more respect Emily will have for me. I'm gonna be a really, really good dancer. I notice the new girl watching me. She's kind of pretty. I "shh," as the song does. Emily and the e-girls mock me. "Giselle!" I stop as Giselle goes out.

**Giselle's POV**

I started dancing from the age of five. I went to my first dance class, and I instantly fell in love with it. All the other kids couldn't stop moving, and I was like "We're the same!" Its great!

**No one's POV**

"This new girl is going to be so embarrassed!" Stephanie says. "Yep." Emily replied. Kate calls Michelle, and she starts to dance.

**Riley's POV**

I don't know who this Michelle girl is, but she's amazing! I mean, don't tell Emily or anything, but she's great!

**Tiffany's POV**

I take back all the words I said when she walked in! She's so good. "Amazing! Riley says. "Guys!" Emily replies. The music stops, and everyone cheers.

**No One's POV**

"Michelle!" Chris mumbles behind his clipboard. "Amazing!" Kate tells everyone.

**Michelle's POV**

I'm so nervous! There are so many great dancers in the audition, and I'm not sure if I'm going to be good enough to make it into A-troupe. "Okay, so Chris and I will go talk it over, and we'll get back to you," Kate said.

**Emily's POV**

In my books, there's no way Michelle would get in with that audition. But honestly you never know with Kate and Chris. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

*At Squeezed

**Still Emily's POV**

Squeezed is the dance hangout. Its convenient because its in the same building just right below. I sit with the e-girls. There was three chairs and a couch there. Stephanie sat on a chair, Tiffany on another, me on the third chair, Giselle and Chloe on the couch, and Riley stood behind me. "So, it looks like we may have another e-girl on the horizon!" I say to Chloe. "Yeah, I hope so!" She replies.

**Riley's POV**

Squeezed is the best place to go after dance. We go there to get in on all the good gossip. We talk, until West comes in and tells us that Kate and Chris are about to post the list of who made it into A-troupe. I'm so nervous, yet so excited! I just can't wait to see who made it into A-troupe! "Okay, I know you all worked really hard and put a lot of effort into that. Remember, if you don't make it this year, there's always next year, Okay?" Kate assures us. "Congratulations once again." Chris added.

**Chris's POV**

Its a little sad because I had some dancers that I wanted to make it into A-troupe, but I think this is a team that will take us to regionals.

**Kate's POV**

The one thing I do know is that Emily won't be happy with the decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate walked out of the office and into Studio A, and looked around.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed. The dancers came out one by one, each dancing their fullest. First is West, who runs into the studio, doing tricks and flips.

"I make it into A-troupe, and I'm so excited. I just wanna do backflips all the way home." He states. Next is Emily, who jumps in.

"Honestly, I been in A-troupe for so long now, I know I'm going to be Dance Captain this season. Its not even a question!" She says proudly. Then Eldon leaps in, doing pirouettes and other tricks.

"When I saw that I made it into A-troupe, I was so happy! I mean that's a whole other year I get to spend with Emily, and that's a whole other year I get to ask her out." He smiles happily. Michelle runs in.

"When I find out that I made it into A-troupe, I'm bursting with joy!" She exclaimed. She dances her fullest with Emily watching her with a hint of jealousy on her face.

"She's not that good. So I don't really get why she's here." Emily retorted.

"She just has that WOW factor." Kate explained. Stephanie flips in.

"The fact that Michelle just got thrown into A-troupe, I'm scared that she's gonna throw our family off balance." Stephanie worries. "It might affect us as dancers for Regionals." Daniel does a bunch of tricks.

"I'm so happy! This is everything I've worked for, and it's the first step in becoming a professional dancer for me, so I'm really, really happy." He says excitedly. Next is Chloe, who dances in.

"I'm ecstatic! I'm finally part of A-troupe, and I'm finally part of the E-Girls." She says happily. James dances in doing a backflips and a handstand.

"When I see that I made into A-troupe, I'm not really that surprised, but I feel great!" He boasts. Riley turns in.

"Getting into A-troupe is the best. I mean, that's another year I get to be with my sister, be with my friends…" She exclaimed. Finally, Tiffany ran in.

"When I learn that I made it into A-troupe, I'm super stoked. And I'm ready to start rehearsing, and I can't wait for Regionals!" She rubs her hands together.

"I'm super confident in our A-troupe this year, I'm so excited just watching them and thinking about the potential for Regionals!" Kate explained excitedly.

Giselle looked forlornly at the clipboard with the list of the dancers who made it into A-troupe this year. It said:_ The Next Step, A-troupe 2015._

_West_

_Emily_

_Eldon_

_Michelle _

_Stephanie _

_Daniel _

_Chloe _

_James _

_Riley _

_Tiffany _

Her name wasn't on it. She didn't make it into A-troupe.

"I can't believe that I'm not on A-troupe this year." She says sadly, a tear dripping down her face.

_*Main Theme*_

All the dancers who made it into A-troupe whoop and cheer, while the ones who didn't walk away. Giselle was one of them.

"Being on A-troupe is an honor, because you have to work for it, and you have to work to stay in it." Riley explained. Emily turns and walked away from the list, only in the opposite direction from the ones who didn't make it into A-troupe.

"Obviously," she gloats, while walking over and hugging all of the E-Girls, minus Giselle. "I deserve it, I work hard, I pretty much am A-troupe!" She gloats again. All the new A-troupe members hug each other, and watch the B-troupers.

"When I see B-troupe, I'm thinking I used to be one of them, but now I'm here, I'm fierce." West states proudly. Emily hugs Giselle, who was silently crying, while the E-Girls watch.

"I can't believe Ellie didn't make it into A-troupe this year. She's amazing, and…I feel really bad for her." Stephanie replies apologetically.

"You deserve to be here. You're a great dancer and you deserve to be here, not Michelle." Emily reassures Giselle/Ellie.

"I feel like I could've tried harder." Giselle cried into Emily's shoulder. Emily swiftly patted her back to comfort her.

_Time Skip-_

**Chloe's POV**

I'm sitting in Squeezed with Emily and the rest of the E-Girls, except for Riley, because she was buying the juice. We were all talking to each other, getting in on the latest gossip when Michelle walks over and sits down next to me. All of us E-Girls stop talking and looked away awkwardly.

"Is it okay for me to sit here or what?" Michelle asks.

"Actually that seats for Riley, sorry." Stephanie answered.

"Oh okay." She replied. There was a hint of sadness in her voice, as she got up and walked away. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I mean she is new here, she's just trying to find a way to fit in here at The Next Step Dance Studio, but I can't say anything, because if I do, Emily will probably have my head. So I just shrug the feeling off and go back to talking with the E-Girls.

**Michelle's POV**

I tried to talk to the E-Girls, but they pretty much just shook me off, so if I can't make friends with the girls first, then I'll start with the boys. I spot West sitting at the counter, so I guess I'll start with him. I walk over to West and sit down.

"Don't worry, the E-Girls only let other E-Girls sit there. I mean, I could've sat there, but I'd rather be sitting here, with my Squeezed." West told me. I guess he saw the incident with the E-Girls.

"Yeah," I replied.

**West's POV**

I don't know the E-Girls, other than the fact that I don't want to know the E-Girls, because they're just… Dangerous. So I really don't blame Michelle for sitting here next to me, instead of staying with them.

"I mean, if you want, I can dress up like a girl. Got a dress in my bag." I joke. Don't ask why.

"No, no, that's okay." She replied, laughing at my joke.

_Meanwhile in the office-_

**Kate's POV**

"Dance Captain, who's gonna be Dance Captain this year?" Chris wondered.

"Emily of course." I respond. She was DC last year, I know she can do it this year. She's clean, she's focused, and I know in the end she wants to win.

"Well, I think we should pick someone else, you know fresh year, fresh start, fresh Dance Captain. If it were up to me, I'd chose Michelle in a heartbeat." Chris informed me.

"Why would you pick Michelle so fast you hardly know her. We don't know anything about Michelle, how would you automatically make her the Dance Captain?" I question his motives.

"Well she was Dance Captain in her old studio, so I'd love to see what she can do for ours." He replied. He had a point there. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll split the team up into 2 separate groups of 5, with Michelle in one group, and Emily in the other. We let them choreograph their own unique dances, and have a few hours to rehearse, then both groups will perform for you and I. Whoever has the better dance will be our Dance Captain." I explain my plan to Chris.

"Sounds like a great plan. Let's do it!" Chris agreed. We walked out of the office and into studio A where all the A-troupe dancers were waiting for us.

**No POV**

"Alright, dancers! Listen up!" Chris yells to get the dancer's attention.

"It's a new year, which means it's time to pick a Dance Captain." Kate explained. Emily stepped forward.

"Let's just get it over with." She said confidently, but Kate stopped her.

"Actually, we're doing it a bit differently this year. Michelle, would you like to become Dance Captain?" Kate asked. Emily looked slack-jawed at Michelle.

"I…I…I," Michelle started to stutter. **(A/N: Haha, Season 1.5 reference! Also one of my favorite songs!)**

"Would you still like to be a part of A-troupe?" Kate questioned.

"Yes, definitely!" Michelle answered quickly. Emily's mouths went even more slack-jawed.

"Okay then it's official, Emily and Michelle will compete to see who will become Dance Captain." Kate concluded. _"If Michelle thinks she's going to take my spot as Dance Captain, bring it on." _Emily thought.

**Well there's chapter 2! Emily is mad. Those of you who watch TNS, you probably already know what will happen, but for those of you who don't, what do you think will happen? Sorry if there are a few mistakes about what is said and what happens in this episode. I haven't seen it in a while. Anyway, please review!**

**-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl **


End file.
